


Embers

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy would like to put out the fire once and for all, but it's the only thing that's keeping her warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in February 2016
> 
> Theme: Tainted love  
> Prompt: Love Is a Stranger

She sees it in his eyes sometimes, when she can bring herself to look in them; what he feels for her. 

It's like a mirror into the past, when things were so much simpler. 

Back then, all she thought about was Angel. She burned for him. 

Which sounds cheesy, but hey, true.

At the time, all the drama, all the passion, didn't scare her. Now, it terrifies her. 

Even if Spike wasn't...what he is, she wouldn't go there again. Not for anything.

Which begs the question, why is she standing outside his crypt?

Borrowed fire is better than no fire?


End file.
